


When It Rains, It Pours

by carpaltunnelofhate



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, For the most part, It’s All Too Early To Tell, M/M, Possible Character Death, Reuniting, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, That’s In Later Chapters Though, Within Reason Though, band members - Freeform, kinda happy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Patrick believed he was content. He thought he had everything he could ever ask for. He was in a successful band with his amazing friends. He had an amazing boyfriend who cared deeply for him. He was surrounded by people that loved him. He thought he was happy.That was until Frank Iero walked back into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! I’ve besn absent for such a long time, sorry about that. I lost inspiration. I’m back though! I plan on finishing the story I started as well, I just am scattered all over the place. However, this is something a little different than what I’m used to. So, I do hope that you enjoy it!

Patrick and Pete had been together officially for roughly three years. Just like any couple, they had their own version of the awkward before dating stage filled with puppy love, flirting, and jealousy. Fortunately though, they had started dating three years ago and had been going strong ever sense.

Pete seemed to always want Patrick, and while Patrick often played hard to get, a part of him always wanted Pete. So when the two finally settled down together and began to embark on their lives as a new couple together, Patrick was happy. Patrick was still fairly young when he met, roughly twenty years old to be exact. They came across each other at the perfect time in each other’s lives, they both needed someone to be alongside of. From there, they became best friends. Next, they had a band together and before even they knew it, they were together.

Everyone naturally assumed that the two were meant to be together, that the two were inseparable. 

 

Patrick believed he was content. He thought he had everything he could ever ask for. He was in a successful band with his amazing friends. He had an amazing boyfriend who cared deeply for him. He was surrounded by people that loved him. He thought he was happy.

That was until Frank Iero walked back into his life.

Back, as in he was there previously. Back, as in he returned. Back, as in he left and somehow here he was. 

Patrick stood inside his house, gripping the doorknob right in his hand, his knuckles turning white. Frank stood, cigarette in hand, directly in front of Patrick, the only sound to be heard was the rain pouring down on the rooftop. The picture was something straight out of fucking movie. Great.

The two stood there, seemingly speechless for what seemed life forever. Finally, Frank brought the cigarette to his lips before taking a drag and exhaling the smoke essentially into Patrick’s face after a little while. He shifted his weight and stared right up at Patrick. 

“Hey sugar.” He said shakily, after letting out a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting two chapters at once! Surprise! The first chapter was so short and I’ve been gone for so long that I figured I should. So enjoy this too. Please, leave feedback and let me know how you are all feeling about the story thus far or ask any questions or anything. Thank you! Enjoy!

_He wasn’t sure exactly where he was running to. Patrick just needed to escape. In his mind, he was convinced that no one would care about his disappearance. Not his friends, not his family, no one._

_He hadn’t planned his runaway at all. He Googled it—what else was a first time runaway teenager to do—but he didn’t have all the plans lined up in front of him. He had saved up a decent amount of money, he had a job and had money from his graduation party, so he’d be good for at least a little while. Aside from that though, he was lost._

_He just booked the cheapest flight that was decently far away from Chicago and ran. From that flight, he ended up in Ohio. Next trip took him to Pennsylvania and the last one landed him in New Jersey._

_He didn’t even know exactly what part of New Jersey he was in. He just took a bus straight from the airport and just got off when the bus went as far as it could. Once he stepped off the bus and looked around, he stared to feel different. Suddenly, Patrick could feel the fear starting to set in. For once, as he was finally sitting still, he was forced to think about the dangers of this plan. He didn’t know anyone here or anyone close to here. He was over 800 miles away from his home, for fucks sake. And to top it all off, as if it couldn’t be worse, it was raining._

_“Hey Sugar.” A man said, a cigarette between his index and middle finger. Patrick stared up at him as the rain poured down. “What’s wrong? Why are you sitting in the pouring rain?” He asked, staring at Patrick. Patrick shivered as he opened his mouth to speak, both scared and intrigued by the male standing before him. “Long story.” Patrick simply said, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away._

_“You can tell me on the way.” He simply said and then flashed an unforgettable smile Patrick’s way. The other male directed his attention to him, with a look of fear and confusion mixed together. “I-I couldn’t possibly do that.” Patrick simply said, hoping that the other would just go on about his day._

_“You can and you will.” He said, his feet planted against the ground, symbolizing he wasn’t going anywhere. Patrick’s thoughts circled around his head as he sat there. If he went with him, he couldn’t possibly be worse off than he was at the moment. There was a slight chance he could be murdered, but he tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. Finally, for lack of better judgement, Patrick simply stood up and followed alongside the man._

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asked, through his teeth, his hand still holding on tightly to the doorknob. Frank simply laughed before taking another drag from the cigarette and then tossing it on the ground and stomping on it.

 

“Such a warm welcome.” He joked, smoke coming from his lips after he spoke. “You’re not even going to invite me in?” He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. Patrick then stepped aside and allowed Frank to come in, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I’ll ask again. Why exactly are you here?” Patrick said, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to believe this was happening. He wanted to wake up and have this just be some bad dream. Or maybe it wasn’t bad. He hadn’t decided quite yet.

 

Patrick’s eyes were closed, but he could hear the shuffling of Frank’s clothes and which left Patrick to assume he was turning to face him. Patrick opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions, to see hazel eyes staring into his blue ones. Frank simply smiled, his hands still in his pockets as he shrugged.

 

“Following my dreams?” Frank said, his voice raising at the end, signifying a question. “Lots of reasons. Two main ones though. I’m in a new band now. Chicago holds lots of opportunities.” He admitted, tilting his head to the side. “It took a lot of convincing, but I got them to come here.” He said, his attention darting over to Patrick.

 

Patrick leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his heart beating heavily. For some reason, he didn’t exactly believe Frank. However, he didn’t want to ask to truly find out, so he went with it.

 

“Fine.” Patrick said. He had plenty of questions for Frank but his mind was a jumbled mess. He couldn’t thing straight. To see Frank standing at his front door was something that he’d never thought he’d ever see. He never thought he’d see Frank ever again. Let alone in his home in Chicago.

 

However, things don’t always turn out the way that you’d expect them to. So here he was, standing right before him. And Patrick hadn’t decided whether that would be a good or bad thing for him.


End file.
